Generally, when a user interacts with an IT (information technology) system, problems may be encountered that warrant referral to an IT professional. Thus, a “ticket” is logged to report the incident.
Upon receipt of the ticket, an IT professional can handle the matter expeditiously under favorable conditions. However, impediments often arise that make such resolution difficult if not impossible. For instance, an inferior quality of information relative to the incident on the ticket can only serve to communicate the problem inadequately to the IT professional. An unproductive knowledge management search may follow. It may be difficult to replicate any bug that is present (e.g., by simulating user actions that apparently led to a bug, or by replicating environmental settings and/or data setup). If the bug cannot adequately be replicated, an unproductive or fruitless attempt at debugging and fixing the problem may follow, especially inasmuch as automated debugging techniques may not then be usable.